


Doctors

by UncommonVillian



Series: Star Wars Tales [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: An old piece and possibly my favorite Star Wars/Team Fortress/Overwatch work that I wanted to share. Mando TF2/Overwatch, Dad!Medic and Gency





	Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several months ago while writing a Star Wars/Naruto crossover on FF.net. Over time, I included other crossovers, including Team Fortress and Overwatch. For anyone confused and haven't read the TF2 comics, Ludwig is Medic's real name. Since the story was primarily Naruto/Star Wars, I included mentioning of the Hidden Villages in this story so that would explain the mentioning of the Cloud Village. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy it.

Dr. Ludwig of the Battle Lurkers Unit was known for being the most brilliant but most feared medical officer in all of the Mandalorian Armed Forces. Graduating from the academy with all of the top degrees in medical with precision combat training, Ludwig traveled the known galaxy for the most dangerous of wildlife for only one purpose: to obtain the strongest specimens and use them to create the perfect soldiers. It wasn't planned, it was just out of pure curiosity, to which became obsession. Ludwig traveled across the sands of Tatooine to hunt Sarlac pits and would climb out with various organs of the beasts. He wrestled with wild animals in the jungles of Malestare and Dagobah to harvest their skins and fur. He would collect live species and dissect them alive to see if they would withstand the pain and try the processes and the organs on the most vicious of prisoners that the Mandalorian prisons held. It came to the point where death row meant being on Dr. Ludwig's patient list. This ultimately got him kick out of the medical bureau, but the Mandalorian army had use of him so he was assigned to be on the Mandalorian Mercenary Corps with B.L.U. This team had the most feared mercenaries in the Mandalorian Military and had one goal: To strike fear into the hearts of the worst of the worst in the Outer Rim Territories. Dr. Ludwig fit in nicely with its ambitious and ferocious leader, a tall brute with dark sideburns who wore a blue bandana and black round glasses under his helmet. The doctor went along on many missions that resulted in bandits running in fear.

Until that one mission…

Death Watch had raided a mining village on Concordia and B.L.U. was sent to do recon. Of course the team thought it a waste, but they had orders and despite being a group of deranged and manic grunts, they followed orders from their higher ups, that is if they wanted to get paid. As ordered, the team went to the neighboring moon and was ready for the recon. As luck would have it, the village was already ransacked and Death Watch was long gone. The team's leader, thinking that there were valuables amongst the remains of the village, granted the team to loot the Quonset huts that were destroyed. If the generals had question, all they had to say was "Death Watch stole them."

Dr. Ludwig was hoping that there was at least one Death Watch grunt that was a casualty of the fight that occurred when the villagers fought back. He could use them as a means for his experiments. He happened upon a hut that caught his eye. It was still standing but was littered with blaster holes with a large one possibly caused by an RPG or grenade. As long as there was something of value inside, he didn't care. He walked through the doorway, a strange insignia above the door. He did recognize it though, it was the insignia of a peace corps long defunct called the Valkyre. The former owners of the hut must have been members or admirers.

The inside of the hut was completely destroyed, but that wasn't what caught the doctor's attention. In the center of the room were the occupants, dead from blaster bolts to the head. They were bloodied so they may have received a beating from the Death Watch. Their blonde hair was stained in blood along with their clothes. Dr. Ludwig was disappointed to the lack of Death Watch grunts, but a dead body was a dead body. Plus, they were obviously husband and wife so he felt fitting to take them both. He lifted them up, ready to drag them out.

That's when he saw her.

The bodies were covering a little girl. The most beautiful girl the mad doctor had ever seen. Her face was bruised and covered with blood, both her parents' and her own, but he could see that she was indeed very beautiful. Her blonde hair messily lay about in the bloody pool beneath her. Ludwig gasped at the sight of her mangled body, a little girl at the age of seven it looked to be. The doctor may have done terrible things himself, but if there was one thing he would never do was to cause or leave harm to a child. He pulled her parents' bodies off of her and reached for her pulse.

Weak, but present.

He lifted the girl in his arms and ran out of the hut for the ship. While the rest of the team was busy ransacking the destroyed village, Ludwig ran into the ship and activated it, not willing to wait for them. He didn't have the proper medical equipment to help her and the only way to help her was with a bacta tank on the cruiser above. The sound of the ship taking off alerted the rest of the team and the leader shouted for him to stop, but the doctor didn't listen and took off. He would have radioed ahead for a bacta tank to be prepared, but it still would have taken too much time to fill and he didn't have time to prepare her for it. He had to move fast.

The ship landed in the hanger bay and the ramp opened with Ludwig running out with the girl in his arms, He ran past the medic bay for the flight of stairs leading to one of the upper levels. He was heading for the room containing the bacta fluid tank. Thankfully, the tank had no top so all he did was run up the stairs next to the tank, held the girl tightly against him and jumped in. He was submerged with her for a moment, letting the fluid seep into her skin. After a little while, she began to stir in his arms. He had to break to the surface. When he did, he heard what he was hoping to hear. He heard her coughing.

It had been a week since Dr. Ludwig brought the girl back to Sundari to heal. She spent her time in the hospital, her only visitor being Ludwig himself, not that he had a choice. Everytime he would get up to leave the hospital, she'd run out of her bed and cling to him. It bothered him to do it, but a few time he had to lie and tell her he was going down the hall for a drink as a way to get out of the hospital. When he would return the next day, she would run and cling to him again. She imprinted on him.

They learned that the girl's named is Angela Ziegler. Her father was Heral Ziegler, former leader of the Valkyre. After the corps fell apart due to internal struggles, Heral took Angela and his wife to Concordia to start fresh and joining the miners. Death Watch attacked, and according to Angela, the men knew her father and beat him and her mother up. Angela was hiding, but they found her and started to beat her. Angela didn't remember anything after the first blow to the face, but everyone assumed they beat her until she stopped moving then executed her parents. Upon listening to her testimony, Ludwig wanted nothing more than to find the ones responsible for hurting the little girl and doing the worst to them.

But there was something, something in that girl's eyes.

Let it go.

Take the girl. Protect her.

That kept repeating in his head. It kept repeating until he felt her wrap her little fingers around his hand. He looked down at her, Angela smiling back up at him.

**Two days later…**

"You quit? What do you mean you quit?"

"I think I made it perfectly clear."

Ludwig straight up told the leader of the team that he resigned. He then flashed the folder in the brute's face. The folder contained the information given to Ludwig that all of Angela's family was eradicated by Death Watch and that she was all alone. It also contained the adoption papers Ludwig filled out to take Angela in. This angered the man.

"You think a mad scientist like you can take on the responsibilities of a little girl?" the brute asked. "You are a murderer! A soldier! A mercenary! You can't raise a child!"

"Watch me."

With that, Ludwig left. Shortly afterwards, Battle Lurkers Unit was ordered to disband by the Mandalorian government. News got around of them stealing valuables from the ransacked village on Concordia.

It had been a few weeks and Angela was now used to Ludwig's large mansion in the upper city. He had many servant protocol droids to help the little girl if he wasn't around and to help her recover from her injuries. One night, after Ludwig tucked her into bed, she asked him to tell her a bedtime story. Reluctant, he couldn't say no. He told his favorite story that his mother told him when he was her age, the story of Anakin Skywalker. When he was done and ready to leave, he wished her goodnight. When she responded, he felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"Goodnight, papa."

After Angela fell asleep, Ludwig went to his lab, looked over his records and the list of his experiments, and broke down into tears in guilt.

This haunted him again two years later.

* * *

Ludwig had tucked the records away in his private library, a large collection, and stashed them on the top shelf of his library, hoping to forget it. After he adopted Angela, he never conducted his bizarre experiments again. But one day, his greatest fear nearly came true.

He was calling for Angela in the library since that was where she spent most of her time. She had gone through a good portion of his archive, but one day, he found her at the worst possible spot.

"Angela Ziegler, you get down from there right now!" Ludwig shouted at her when he found her up the ladder reaching the top shelf of one of the bookcases, right up at where he left the records. Angela was just looking around up there, but when he shouted at her, she looked down at him, fear on her face. She timidly complied and climbed down the ladder. She reached the bottom and shyly looked up at him.

"Don't ever, ever, ever climb up there!" Ludwig shouted at her. He had never done so before, so Angela was terrified of her father's outburst.

Angela looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes and sobbed, "I-I'm sorry."

Ludwig looked down at the girl, wanting nothing more than to strike himself down. Why did he yell at her like that? She didn't know what those records were. He didn't want her to know about it, but that didn't mean he had to shout at her.

"Oh Angela, don't cry my dear." He softly said as he knelt down and held the trembling girl. He held her as he looked back at her and said, "You have nothing…absolutely nothing to feel sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. It's just…" He had to think of something. He had to try and tell her not to go up to those record without telling her what they're about. "I was worried that you'd get hurt."

"But papa, I always climb up to the top shelf." Angela sobbed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know but I was just nervous." Ludwig told her, wiping her tears for her. "Just promise me you'll stay safe for me."

"I promise, papa."

Ludwig gave Angela a kiss on the forehead. He really did love and care for Angela. His past be damned, he would give it all up for his daughter.

And that's what he was finally going to do.

He stood up and looked up at the spot he left the records. Not paying any attention to the world around him, he climbed to the top of the shelf and pulled the records out of the mainframe.

"What is that, papa?" Angela asked him.

"Oh it's nothing, my dear." Ludwig said as he climbed down the ladder. "Just some old pictures of your papa in school. You do not want to see me with a perm."

Angela giggled, but Ludwig couldn't laugh at his own joke. The contents of the record filled him with dread. He said he was going to his lab and ordered one of his droids to watch Angela. When he reached the lab, he locked the door and, without a second guess, threw the record drive onto the ground. Pieces flew everywhere, but he began to stomp on the file drive until the blue light that lit on the spine dimmed out. He caught his breath before picking up the pieces. He had a vat of acid on hand that he dropped the drive into and watched it melt away. This was the last he would ever see of his past again. Angela was his future, and he was going to watch her grow.

* * *

Angela was now fifteen and in the academy. Not really one for socializing or making friends, but no one really made fun of her for it. Angela had the reputation of being a loner, but many of the people who talked with her a few times said that she was too kind to really be made fun of. She was an academic and everyone in her class understood. That was until she was studying alone one day.

Angela loved to just sit on benches near the fountains and just study. She was alone one day when all of a sudden…

"Yo!"

She looked up and saw a young man with the same academy uniform as her. She knew him, even though he was two years behind her. His name was Genji Shimada. She knew his ladies man reputation and that he would always try to woo any girl he had in his sights. Suffice it to say, she wasn't impressed.

However, she didn't want to be rude and greeted him with a bright smile and a calm, "Greetings."

"You're Angela Ziegler, right?" Genji asked her.

"I am, yes."

"I'm Genji Shimada."

"I know who you are." She said with a light giggle. She didn't notice it, but his face turned a slight pink from giggle she gave.

"W-Well, I was just curious as to why you study alone." Genji coyly asked.

Really? That all he asked? She knew of Genji's reputation and was expecting him to possibly try to woo her, but he was only being casual with her. What game was he playing at?

Not wanting to be rude, she answered him, "I just like to focus on my work. It's hard to do when you have a partner. Speaking of which, I really need to get back to it."

"Perhaps you could take a break?" Genji asked. Angela turned back to him, slightly surprised but was expecting it.

She smirked at him and said, "Pardon me Mr. Shimada, but I know of your tricks. If you think I'll be another one of your hussies, you're terribly mistaken. Plus, you're a bit too young for me."

Genji was taken by surprise by Angela's remarks, but wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Excuse me, but I was only asking because you seemed lonely." Genji retaliated with a beet red blush across his face. "I was told you had no friends and thought you could use at least one."

Angela turned back to him, once again surprised by his statement. He was only trying to be her friend. She felt guilty being snarky with him. Shuffling her feet in the ground, she told him, "I-I apologize. I'm not use to that kind of interaction is all."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Genji smiled at her. "I was just wondering if you get lonely and if you do, do you wanna be my friend?"

Angela had no idea how to respond at first. She was so use to being alone that company didn't even come to mind. But she looked at Genji and saw in his eyes that he was being sincere.

"S-Sure!" she said. Then the two sat together and began to talk.

Angela returned home that day from the academy, ready to tell her papa all about her new friend. However, when she ran into her home, she was greeted by the sight of her father talking with a soldier. She recognized his armor, all red with a brown suit. He was part of the Recon and Enforcement Division, the rivals of B.L.U. The two men looked at the young girl as she ran in and Ludwig told her to wait in her room. When she ran up the stairs, she turned back and listened to the two men converse.

"I'm not sure about this. The last time I went on a mission for the Mandalorian Army, I was with B.L.U. and I think we both know what happened to them, Commander Doe" Ludwig told the man.

"Understand that our team is nothing like B.L.U., Dr. Ludwig." The man told him. "Our team is to be a recon and support corps for those in areas of crisis across the Mandalorian system."

"I understand R.E.D.'s efforts, but I'm afraid I've given up my days as a soldier to raise my daughter."

"Noble indeed doctor, but I only ask this of you because Mandalore still needs you. We know of your past and-"

"Don't!" Ludwig told them man. There was a moment of silence between the two men. Ludwig said to the man, "That part of my life is over."

"Apologies, doctor. I meant no disrespect."

There was another moment of silence as Ludwig looked out the window to the city.

Angela listened to the two men, not understanding what Ludwig meant about his past. She knew everything about her father so for him to mention he had a part of him that was unknown was an uneasy thought. But what was it?

"No matter what, the galaxy is always in a form of crisis." Ludwig said, breaking Angela out of her thoughts. He told the soldier, "I only wish the best for my Angela. I want to ensure her safety."

Ludwig turned to face the soldier and said, "If I join, I'll do it on my own terms. The biggest one being the safety and security of Angela."

"I can guarantee that, Dr. Ludwig." The soldier said as he stood up. Ludwig walked over to the soldier and shook his hand. With that the soldier gave him a salute and left.

Trying to take his mind off of his deal, he decided go up and talk to Angela about her day. He was startled when he saw her standing at the top of the stairs. He was about to ask her about her day when she asked him, "What did he mean that he 'knew about your past'?"

Ludwig felt a lump in his throat grow when she asked him. He was terrified now more than ever. He wasn't going to yell at her again. He couldn't do it.

No, she had a right to know.

He slowly walked up the stairs and stood before her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've done terrible things in the past, Angela." Ludwig told her. "I have conducted horrible experiments that should have had me executed a long time ago."

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"But then you came into my life. Angela, I've given up on those days because I saved you. I'll understand if you hate me, but at least let me say that if it weren't for you, I'd still be doing those terrible things."

He wanted to cry. Despite his warrior life, he wanted to let his tears flow, but they didn't. He had been hiding the truth for years and he got it off his chest. It was like the weight of the world was lifted off of him. Even if she had come to hate him, at least he could admit his wrong doings to the one person he could say with full honesty that he really and truly loved.

He then felt her arms wrap around him. He looked down at her, surprised she wasn't pushing him away. She was smiling as she leaned her face against his chest. She told him, "That's not my papa. My papa is a loving and caring man."

Ludwig smiled and said, "Only because you made me that way."

The two of them stayed that way until Ludwig let her go and asked her about her day. What she told him terrified him even more.

"I met a boy today!"

* * *

Ludwig looked at himself in the mirror, trying on his new armor and suit for the first time in eight years. He said to himself, "I look more like a Clone Trooper than a Mandalorian."

It was true, despite his helmet, gauntlets. jetpack and the standard battle vest that every Mandalorian soldier was given, his armor was similar to the images of Clone Troopers from the Clone Wars, like an ARC Trooper. He had the collar protector, the codpiece, the boots, the thigh and bicep covers complete with a cloak around his waist hanging from the belt that he wore made him feel like he was going to fight for the Republic than aid the Mandalorian system. However, he wasn't going to complain, in fact he actually was beginning to like it. He though he looked sharp.

"Oh, you look nice!" he heard Angela cheer as she entered his study. He turned to face her, a confident smile on his face.

"Why thank you, my dear." He said smugly. He was ready for his first mission with R.E.D. He walked up to her and gave her a salute, Angela saluting back. With that, he left for his mission.

When he opened the door to his mansion, he was met with a young man with spiky green hair and an academy uniform. When the young man looked up at Ludwig, he stiffened in fear at the sight of the newly reregistered soldier at the door.

"May I help you?" Ludwig asked the young man.

"Y-Yes, sir! I mean 'No', sir! I-uh, uh!" the young man stammered his words.

"Genji!" Angela called out as she ran up to the door. She grabbed him by the hand to pull him into the mansion. She looked up to her father with Genji next to her and introduced him, "Papa, this is my friend Genji I've told you about."

"I see." Ludwig said as he adjusted his glasses. He heard a lot about Genji over the past week. He seemed nice enough.

"P-Pleased to meet you, sir." Genji nervously bowed before Ludwig. The doctor's suspicions were correct, Genji is from one of the Hidden Villages since they were the only ones who would greet strangers like that. He heard much about them, but never once went to any of them so he had no idea what the people were like to those from Sundari.

"Angela tells me a lot about you." Ludwig said in a threatening manner, however his tone changed when he told Genji, "She always talks about how attractive you are."

"Papa!" Angela gasped, blushing madly.

"That's right, she always talks about how sweet you are and how-"

"Papa, just go already!" Angela shouted as she pushed Ludwig out the door. As his daughter pushed him, Ludwig had a sly smile on his face. He chuckled as he walked to his speeder, leaving an infuriated and embarrassed Angela behind with Genji.

* * *

"What are your dreams, Angela?" Genji asked as they walked in the park. Angela was walking along the top of a small wall that wrapped around shrubbery while Genji walked on the pathway.

"Why do you ask, Genji?" she asked as she balanced herself.

"Well, we've been friends for a few weeks. I figured that we could get to know each other a little more."

"I suppose you're right." Angela said as she jumped down from the wall. She smiled at him and told him, "I want to be a medic like my papa."

Genji blushed as Angela smiled at her. He always found her smile beautiful.

"I want to help those in need." She continued as she strolled to the fountain. She looked at her reflection and said, "I want to protect the innocent. I want to be a healer."

"That's a great dream, Angela." Genji said as he walked up next to her, looking at her face. He admired the look she had. It was a mixture of determination, adoration, and hope. He said, "Your father's a big inspiration for you, isn't he?"

"You have no idea, Genji." She said as she looked up to the dome covering the city, the dwellings clinging to it. "He saved me."

She turned to Genji and asked, "What about you, Genji? What are your dreams?"

"My dreams?" Genji asked. To be honest, he never really had much thought about it. "You know, I don't know. I guess I'd like to be a warrior like my brother."

"You haven't told me much about your brother." Angela said to him as she began to stroll away from the fountain, Genji in tow.

"He's the bravest person I know!" Genji proclaimed. "He's a soldier in the Sundarin army. When they call for him, he takes the mission without any fear and always comes home without a scratch on him."

"And your brother is a big inspiration for _you_ , isn't he?" Angela said to Genji, looking over at him in a caring manner. Then another question crept into her mind, "What about your father?"

With that question, Genji's proud look went to somber. He said to her, "I'd rather not talk about _him_."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Genji." She said, feeling guilty. "I didn't know that it was a subject you don't want to talk about."

"It's okay, Angie!" Genji smiled at her.

Angie?

Did he give her a pet name?

Angela couldn't help but blush at that.

"Genji!" a rough voice called out for him. The two turned to see a young man with long jet black hair in a Sundarin soldier's suit and armor. He held his helmet in his hand and called out, "Genji, it's time to go."

Genji turned to Angela and said, "That's my brother, Hanzo. I have to go."

"O-Okay." Angela said, almost sad that Genji had to leave.

"See you here tomorrow?" Genji asked.

"Defiantly!" Angela smiled. With that, Genji left with his brother.

* * *

Angela graduated from the academy with all the top degrees for medical, just like Ludwig. Ludwig, Genji and Hanzo were all there when the ceremony commenced. When she was called up, she took her degrees and gave a thank you for her father and Genji. When the ceremony was over, the students scrambled to find their loved ones. Angela ran up and gave her father a big hug.

"Angela, I'm so proud of you." He told her. "If your parents were here, they'd be as proud of you as I am."

"Thank you, papa." She said as she held him tight, her tears dropping on his armor. She let Ludwig go and turned to Genji. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Shortly after that moment in the park when she was fifteen, the two started dating and Angela became Genji's girlfriend.

"Thank you so much for being here!" she told him as she held him.

"Anything for you, Angie!" he replied.

She turned to Hanzo, who was smiling at her. After her and Genji got together, the two began speaking like siblings, well more like Hanzo would talk to her respectfully while she would crack jokes and give him playful banter.

"Congratulations, Angela." Hanzo said to her with a bow.

"Thank you, Hanzo." She said, giving him a hug.

"Uh Angela, can I talk to you for a moment?" Genji asked. She let Hanzo go and she said to her father that she'd be back. With that, the two ran off. Ludwig only watch in admiration as his little girl ran off with her boyfriend, proud that she came this far and didn't turn out like him.

"Dr. Ludwig?" someone asked him from behind. Ludwig turned to see a man about his age with blonde hair and blue armor with a black suit standing before him. On both shoulder covers had an emblem he recognized but had no clue as to what it was since it was new. The blue cloak wrapped over his jetpack had the same emblem on it.

"My name is Strike-Commander Jack Morrison." The man held his hand out and shook Ludwig's hand. "I've recently formed a Mandalorian recon team like R.E.D. called Overwatch. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"About what?" Ludwig asked.

"About your daughter." Morrison said.

Genji brought Angela to the fountain they talk two years prior to her graduation. The two sat on the edge of the fountain, admiring each other. Angela couldn't believe how handsome Genji grew. He was attractive before, but he grew up to be more handsome. He also grew pretty tall too. They were about the same height when they met, but he grew a few inches on her. And Genji couldn't believe that the beautiful girl that made him drop his playboy reputation could become more divine, but he was proven wrong. Everything about her, her looks, her personality, her eyes, her voice, her spirit, grew even more perfect since they met. He couldn't believe how the most beautiful girl in all of Sundari allowed him into her life.

Genji broke the silence and said, "Angela, I can't even find the words to describe how I feel right now. I know I'm still, well, young, but I'm just honored that the most perfect girl I've ever met agreed to be my girlfriend. I just want you to know that, even though you're going out there to face the world, I'll always be there for you."

"Genji," Angela said as she gripped his hand and placed it against her lips. "Aside from my papa, no one has even made me feel safer than you. I'm so glad that you came into my life those two years ago."

"And I want to remain in your life, Angela." Genji took his hand from Angela and held up his right hand. On the ring finger was a golden ring that she had always admired, but felt that it was too sentimental to mention. She didn't know what it was, but that ring seemed important to Genji, but she didn't want to pry. He pulled the ring off and told her, "This ring was given to me by my mother before she died. She wanted me to live my life to the fullest. But Angela, you are my life now."

He held her left her finger and said, "I want to give you this ring because you are the most important person in my life. You, your father, Hanzo, you are the only ones I'd die for."

Angela felt her tears form as Genji slipped the ring onto her middle finger since it was too big for her ring finger. Plus this wasn't a marriage proposal, it was just a declaration of them waiting. She accepted it because she knew that Genji was her one. After he slipped the ring on, the two kissed.

"I don't know. She just got out of the academy." Ludwig told Morrison.

"I understand that it's early and I understand that you're just looking out for her." Morrison replied. "I have a pamphlet here for her to read. If she could just look it over and just think on it, it would be great. Thank you for your time."

Ludwig took the pamphlet and he and Morrison saluted before Morrison left. After Morrison left, Genji and Angela came running up to Ludwig and Hanzo. Angela was happy when they came running back, but she saw the concern on her father's face and asked what was wrong. Ludwig said nothing.

* * *

It had been a few days since Angela's graduation and Ludwig still hasn't given her the pamphlet Morrison gave him. He was reading over it, trying to get a read on the new organization. So far they only had a few members such as Morrison, his second in command Gabriel Reyes, their medical support Ana Amari, an engineer named Torbjorn Lindholm that he knew of because he was friends with Dell Conagher, R.E.D.'s engineer, and a rather tall and brutish man that could give Ludwig's friend Misha a run for his money named Reinhardt Wilhelm. The organization was set up by Morrison, Amari and Reyes as a means to protect not only Mandalore, but the entire Outer Rim Territory. They had confirmation from the Duke of Mandalore and were a fully credited mercenary corps.

But there was something to the organization that just rubbed Ludwig the wrong way. For one thing, Morrison was very pushy, even more pushy that Commander Doe when he asked Ludwig to join R.E.D. Also, he heard something about Reyes, that he was known for picking convicts to work for him, mostly having them killed off in the line of duty. He knew nothing of Wilhelm or Amari, but so far the only one he had any kind of knowledge of was Lindholm and according to Dell, he was good people. He had to ask Dell about this.

"Yo Engie, doc's got you on the line." Jeremy, R.E.D.'s scout said to Dell as the engineer was working on the team's ship in their warehouse headquarters. Dell put his tools down and took the holocrom from the scout, activating it to see Ludwig's figure appear.

"Hey, doc. What's the word?" Dell asked.

"The word is Overwatch, my friend." Ludwig told him. "Your friend Torbjorn is a member. Has he told you anything about it?"

"Yep, Tor's talked about it." Dell said, scratching his bald head. "They mean well. So far they've saved a few systems of the Outer Rim from bandits and mercenaries, even scared off a few pirates. From what he's told me, they're actually starting to grow in numbers. Why do you ask?"

"This." Ludwig said, holding up the pamphlet. "Their leader Morrison wants Angela to join. I want her to have no part in this."

"Well, maybe she'd be good for it. I mean, they're a much more noble group than us, doc."

"I don't care. So far your friend is the only one I trust. One isn't enough. Thank you, my friend."

With that, Ludwig cut off the communication.

He heard the front door to the mansion slam shut, startling him. He turned to look out the door to his study, seeing Angela run past crying.

"Angela?" he called out for her. He ran out the door for her, but she had turned around and ran up to him and held him tight.

"He's gone!" Angela sobbed into her father's chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Genji! His father showed up when we were at the park and took him away!"

Ludwig, holding his daughter tightly, tried to sooth her. He was also very angry. Genji told him about his father, that he was the leader of a crime family both him and Hanzo wanted nothing to do with. That's why they came to Sundari, to escape their father's world.

For Angela's happiness and Genji's safety, he had to get him and Hanzo back.

"Wait here." Ludwig said as he went up to his armory. However, Angela turned back to the study and saw the pamphlet on the table.

Not too long later, Ludwig returned downstairs in full armor, calling out, "I'm going to gather the team and we'll…Angela?"

The front door was open, allowing him to hear the speeder take off.

"Angela!" he cried out as he threw his helmet aside and ran out the door to the courtyard, where he stood to see the speeder fly off, Angela piloting it.

He ran back inside to grab his helmet, and saw the worst. The pamphlet was gone from the table.

* * *

It had been a week since Genji was taken and Angela went to join Overwatch. Ludwig heard nothing from her at all. He got wind that Overwatch was gearing up to invade the Cloud Village, but R.E.D. was already set up to do so. This infuriated Commander Doe and he requested to speak with Strike-Commander Morrison at the Overwatch headquarters. All of R.E.D. was present as they marched through the halls of the headquarters to the hanger where several LAAT gunships were docked but primed to go. Waiting for the team was none other than Morrison with Reyes and Amari. With them was a young man with brown hair and a scruffy beard. Around his neck was a red scarf. There was a young woman as well, very skinny. Her unruly hair stuck up and out. Both cadets wore the standard blue Overwatch armor. Angela was nowhere in sight.

"Commander Doe." Morrison greeted with a salute.

"Strike-Commander." Doe replied with a salute as well. Both men went at ease and Doe continued, "Be advised that the Duke has given us clearance to invade the Hidden Village."

"And the Duke told us that we are to aid you in this." Morrison told him.

"This is not an Overwatch matter, Morrison."

"A recent member asked that we send a request to the Duke to ensure that Overwatch aid R.E.D. in the extraction of two prisoners of a well known crime syndicate. A member that has connections to your team, I might add."

"You didn't have my permission to enlist Angela to your team, Morrison." Ludwig stood forward, glaring the strike-commander. "I wish to speak with her."

"I'm afraid she's preparing for the mission, Dr. Ludwig." Morrison told him.

"Like hell she'll go. I have my daughter's best interest at heart. You have no idea what she's been through."

"Papa." Ludwig heard her from behind. He paused for a moment before turning around and saw the very thing he feared the most. He saw Angela standing there, dressed in full Overwatch armor. But she was dressed differently than the rest, she had her uniform done up like his. She had the collar protector like him, but had standard gauntlets with no weaponry whatsoever. She had no jetpack, but he knew that the wings that replaced it were a testimony to her parents, the wings of the Valkyre. She had long boots covering her shins with armored plating. Her belt had packs and medical equipment and had a blue and white cloak attached to it. He recognized the staff in her hand as the Caduceus staff that she designed in the academy. She had a blaster holster on her leg, strapped to her thigh. In her arm was her helmet, designed with the Night Owl visor, white plating surrounding it in contrast with the blue helmet. She normally had her hair up in a ponytail, but she had it down.

Ludwig didn't even recognize his daughter.

"Papa, I want to do this." Angela told Ludwig. "I have to. I have to save Genji. You two are the most important people in my life. You saved me, let me save Genji."

Ludwig was still in shock over the sight of his little girl in Mandalorian armor, the very thing he feared the most for her. He didn't want her to fall under the warrior's way that all Mandalore was known for. But he was too late. She left, taking the innocent girl he raised with her.

But she was grown now. She had to make her own decisions. He knew how much Genji meant to her, he saw the ring. He knew that he couldn't protect Angela from the world, but he wasn't prepared for something like this so soon. She was eighteen now and had to move out into the world. Plus, he was going to be with her.

All he could do was walk up to her and wrap his arm around her. She reached her arm up and wrapped it around his shoulder. The two stayed this way until they let each other go and looked into each other's eyes. He smiled at her a nodded. She smiled back, knowing he trusted her with this.

"So, are we good?" Morrison asked. The two of them said nothing, they just slipped their helmets on and boarded a gunship.

Doe only rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, we'll team up!" With that, everyone jumped into the gunships and they all took off out of the hanger and out of the city. The ships flew over the wastelands towards the Land of the Hidden Villages. They were off to save Genji and Hanzo.


End file.
